blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of Ealyun (Paladin 5e Archetype)
Oath of Eälyun Eälyun is the oath of Balance. There are trillions of energies, forces, beings, and powers throughout this universe. While all seems as though there is chaos, there must be a constant balance. Although there is evil in the world, there is also good. And for chaos, there is order. You are that order, you are that good. In order to take this oath you must be Neutral on the Law-Chaos scale. You are for every individual force in the universe. Every force, being, and energy has its own desires, it’s own wants. You are here for the benefit of All. And thus, the Good of all. While still understanding the balance between law and chaos. Tenets of Eälyun: Peace: For the benefit of all beings in this universe, you must uphold the most amount of peace as possible. Consideration: You must think before you act, not being impetuous. Take in all the information you can before making a decision. Understand the intents of all beings nearby to make a decision for the good of all. Pure Honor: Do not deceive, nor act in any other dishonorable way. Do not lie, nor act outside of honorable combat. Your words and actions are your bond. Universal: The universe is your calling, and, thus, everything inside it. This bond is directly to the universe, and you must realize that every being can hold to these. If anyone holds to these tenets, you must not hinder them. Oath Spells You gain Oath Spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity: When you take this Oath at 3rd level you gain the following three Channel Divinity options. * Eä (The Universe): The universe is the collection of all forces. You can see the forces act, and how they interact. When an attack is made against a creature you can see, you may activate this ability. The attacker must make a Wisdom saving throw, on a success the attack continues normally. On a fail, the attack goes to either you, or another target within 60 feet of you that you can see that requires to be balanced, this new target must have a higher current HP then the victim of the attack, and in some way affect the imbalance present. If the attacker is under Ly, and making this attack breaks one of the tenets the damage received by whatever target the attack goes to is halved. * Ly (The Pact): You may give another being some item with the symbol of Eälyun on it, declaring the tenets and asking them to accept Eälyun. Once they do so, they are bound to the tenets. You know if at any point they break the tenets, at 7th level, you know across planes. At any point as long as they keep the tenets, you may activate this to give them your Charisma modifier on any roll they make. If they break the tenets, they have your Charisma modifier subtracted from all rolls until they seek recompense. * Un (Peace): ''You emit peace to a creature you can see. Doing so cancels one effect on the target. When the target is effected by a non-damaging effect, such as disease, poison, charm you cancel that effect. You may also use this as a reaction to them being forced to move, cancelling the movement. If they are under ''Ly this can cancel 2 separate effects. Aura of Balance: Starting at 7th level, all creatures you choose within 10 feet of you are balanced. If they are unwilling, they make a Wisdom saving throw, on a success they can't be affected by this aura until they are willing, or 24 hours has passed. The life force flowing through all of the creatures are balanced, all magical effects and conditions positively and negatively affecting each creature are spread to every creature selected. At 18th level, this increases to 30 feet. Life Sight: Starting at 15th level you have the ability to see the intentions of all the forces in the universe. When interacting with a willing creature you can see their intents and desires. Their astral spirit almost speaking directly to you. It reveals a portion of their truest desires. When a creature you can see tells a lie, or makes an attempt to hide their true intentions, they must make a Wisdom Saving throw, on a fail, your Wisdom (Insight) roll against their Charisma (Deception), gains advantage. Eälyun: At 20th level, During a long rest you may perform the ritual of Eälyun. During this ritual the subject devotes themselves to the tenets of Eälyun, placing the symbol of Eälyun on an important item to have on them. At the end of this ritual they are granted one use of the Ly Channel Divinity. And one use of one other Channel Divinity option of your choice. This must be used before their next long rest or they loose this ability. The ritual can only be performed on one character per long rest. If you perform this ritual on yourself or another Paladin of the Oath of Eälyun, they gain the ability to activate the Perfect Balance ability once until their next long rest, at which point they lose the ability to use it. Perfect Balance: You activate Perfect Balance for all around you. You connect yourself fully with the universe. You gain the following benefits for 1 minute. - You become resistant to all damage. - Everyone that you choose within 60 feet of you cannot be affected by non-damaging effects or conditions. - All creature’s within 60 feet of you have the HP of the highest HP out of all of them. And the highest AC out of all of the creatures.Category:Archetypes